


Somewhere Out There

by BlueStag



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bittersweet, Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, ThorQuill Week, day 3 space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStag/pseuds/BlueStag
Summary: Peter and Thor make their relationship long distance, Peter doesn't know how long he can take being without Thor.





	Somewhere Out There

**Author's Note:**

> I can't post on time

Peter laid on top of the Milano’s roof brooding. It had been a few weeks since Peter and Thor had parted ways, their time together was fun, but then Thor had to go to Earth to resume building New Asgard and protecting the remaining eight realms. Peter and the other guardians had some galaxy work to do since Thanos pretty much destroyed Xandar and the Nova Corps. They didn’t necessarily break up, they were still together even though they were apart. 

Long distance was hard, he wished for Thor to be there more than anything. But it gave him solace to think that Thor was somewhere out there staring up at the sky thinking about him, just like what he was doing right now. Peter thought about the Asgardian with eyes that could see all of the universe, and how he was brought back after Thanos was destroyed. He wondered if Thor ever asked him to check on him or anything, if so he hoped that he saw him doing something awesome and not something embarrassing. 

Mantis joined him on the roof, “I wanted to see how you’re doing.” She said. Peter wasn’t taking the long distance thing pretty well, Thor made him happier than he’s been in a long time and now he’s been taken away and it’s unfair. 

“I’m okay, Mantis.” Peter said. 

“It doesn’t take an empath to know that you love him.” She said. 

“I should have told him before we said goodbye.” Peter sighed, “Now he’s probably sleeping with someone from Earth. Maybe an asgardian or a cooler human.” 

“Like Kevin Bacon?” Mantis asked. 

“You know, I wouldn’t even be upset he got to fuck Kevin Bacon. That’d be awesome if he got to.” Peter laughed, “But it would suck if he left me- but I’d totally understand if it were for Kevin Bacon, but I think he’s probably old by now.” 

“I don’t think he would leave you.” Mantis said. 

“That is a night thought.” Peter said, they stared up at the stars together for a moment, “You see that right there?” Peter asked, pointing up at a little white dot in the sky, she nodded. “That’s Earth. Where I’m from, and where Thor is.” 

“I’m sure it’s beautiful.” Mantis said, “Ego told me about Earth, he told me that he had… never mind, I don’t think you want to hear what your father said.” 

“It’s okay, Mantis, he hurt you more than he could ever hurt me, and I kind of want to know what he said.” Peter said. 

“He told me that he had high hopes for you, he was hoping that you would be the one good thing that would come out of his mistake.” She said, “He didn’t love your mother. He was afraid of loving her, but he wanted to be able to love you.”

“He would have killed me if I didn’t have his celestial genes.” Peter said. 

“I wouldn’t have let him.” Mantis said. “I couldn’t let you and your friends die, I had  
befriended Drax, and Rocket was too cute. I felt so much love and compassion from you, I had never felt the feelings of any of Ego’s children before, and I have never felt so much love from anyone before.” 

“That’s really sweet.” Peter said.

“I feel that we are not alone.” Mantis said, she sat up and reached an arm out, “There’s someone with us right now.” 

“Are they dangerous?” Peter asked, reaching for his gun in his pocket. 

“No, it’s a benevolent presence.” She said, “It feels… Love, platonic love, and concern.” 

“Is it Thor? Because if so, ouch.” Peter said. 

“No, it’s not. It doesn’t feel like Thor.” She said, everyone’s emotional auras felt different, they could feel the same exact feeling, but they would always feel it differently. Heimdall revealed himself to the two of them. “And it’s gone.” She said, and then she left Peter to be by himself on the roof. 

Peter knew that it had to be that guy that Thor sends around to check on the realms, he also knew that Thor was somewhere out there loving him. He looked once again at Earth, and whispered, “I love you too, Thor.” 

Peter wished that he could be with Thor right then and there, he missed him so much. If he could be gently resting over Thor’s pecs that would be great, or he would hold Thor. That was nice too, as long as they were together. He took one last look at Earth before going back inside the ship, he took out his phone that Tony had given to him, and wrote a message to Thor, “I miss you.” 

Minutes later, Peter’s phone vibrated, he jumped to see if Thor responded, only to get a notification saying that the message didn’t deliver. Peter sighed, maybe next time, he thought as he sent another message, again and again in hopes that one would get through.

Two weeks later:

All 467 of Peter’s messages sent at the same time, breaking Thor’s phone.


End file.
